clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade
The Dance Lounge is a room in Club Penguin. It is the second floor of the Dance Club. It is a place where penguins can rest after spending time dancing in the Dance Club. There are three arcade games called Thin Ice, Astro Barrier, and Bits and Bolts. There is also an Unplugged Arcade Machine and two tables to order food and beverages. Appearance The old Dance Lounge had a few tables and plants scattered around the room. It held two arcade machines. After the renovation in April 2011, it is themed like an arcade center with four arcade games lined up against the walls and a Soda Machine. Interestingly enough, there is an Unplugged Arcade Machine. Straight ahead when you enter the room is a game to practice snowball throwing accuracy. Parties 2008 *The Dance Lounge was the control panel of a submarine during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the two Arcade Games were tipped over, and in the middle stood an arcade game called Thinicetrobarrier, which is like Astro Barrier but with the black puffle from Thin Ice instead of a ship and the music came from Thin Ice. *On June 20, 2008 there was a earthquake that nearly destroyed the entire Town Center. There were cracks on the ground, chairs and tables fell over and the soda almost fell. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Dance Lounge became a music video recording room. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, there was a short movie clip of Night Of The Living Sled. 2009 *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon members-only party, there was a Noise Maker 3000 where you could mix the sounds of different objects. **There was also an entrance to the Rooftop. Non-members couldn't play the arcade games. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled 2 was held here and there were Thin Ice and Astro Barrier themed pumpkins. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the lounge was Santa's Workshop and the entrance to the Magic Sleigh Ride was also here. 2011 *At the Puffle Party 2011 and Puffle Party 2012 it was the Brown Puffles room. *The Dance Lounge changed in the April Fools' Party 2011. The room has many new features. It has a game that is the snowball fight between the teams Red and Blue. It has a new game called Bits and Bolts, along with a new arcade game, which is unplugged. There is also a view of the Dance Club with six penguins dancing. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012 there was an entrance to the rooftop. There was a restaurant run by lots of brown puffles (it was there themed room from the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. If you did the special dance while in front of a table with an apron, that food would come up. *During the Medieval Party 2012 there was a red carpet and if you looked out the window, you can see Mountain of Misery. 2013 *During the Puffle Party 2013 just like the 2 previous parties it was the Brown Puffle room and it also look the same except there is no enterance to the rooftop. Pins Seven pins have been hidden here in the past. *Plant Pin *Shrimp Pin *Water Droplet Pin *UFO Pin *Anniversary Cake Pin *Buckle Boot Pin *Fire Extinguisher Pin Minigames Only three minigames are present in this room, which are all arcade games. However, no minigames appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice *Thinicetrobarrier (Temporary made for the April Fools' Party 2008) *Bits and Bolts Trivia *During the Waddle-On Dance A Thon, Thin Ice and Astro Barrier could not be played by non-members. *The Dance Lounge was the party room of the Brown Puffle for the Puffle Party 2011, Puffle Party 2012, and Puffle Party 2013. *It is unknown if the Night Club Rooftop will return due to the fact that the curtain hiding the entrance has gone. **But since the Bits & Bolts Arcade Machine is in the exact location where the entrance to the rooftop should be, It is possible that the entrance is hidden behind the arcade machine. This has been proven false due to a elevator appearing in place of the snowball game at the Music Jam 2011. *There is an Unplugged Arcade Machine here. *You can hear a lower volume version of Dance Club's music there.This also happens at the boiler room. Gallery Graphical Designs File:Cp-lounge.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dance Lounge in 2005. File:OldDanceLounge.png|The former Dance Lounge design. File:New night club.PNG|The current Arcade design. 2006 2007 File:BACON.png|During the Fall Fair 2007. 2008 File:Music_Jam_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 2009 File:Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. File:DL.JPG|The Dance Lounge during the 2009 Dance-A-Thon party. File:Ff097.png|During The Fair 2009 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 2011 page13.png|The Dance Lounge during the Puffle Party 2011. Dance lounge new.jpg|A sneak preview of the new Dance Lounge. Dance Lounge during the Medieval Party 2011.png|The Dance Lounge during the Medieval Party 2011 File:CLUBPENGUIN4.png|The Dance Lounge during the Music Jam 2011. Lounge1.1.PNG|The Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2011 Dance Lounge during the Holiday Party 2011.png|The Dance Lounge during the Holiday Party 2011 2012 Screenshot 571.png|Puffle Party 2012 Screenshot_1352.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Lounge1.1.PNG|Arcade During Halloween Party 2012 2013 Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Arcade during the Puffle Party 2013. SWF *Arcade *Dance Lounge *Music See also *Night Club *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice *Bits and Bolts Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Night Club Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005 Category:The Town Center